Card Game Dragon Master Battle Royal
Description Bakugaun vs Pokémon vs Yu-Gi-Oh. Which dragon-human team will reign supreme. Interlude Wiz: If your favorite game suddenly became a reality, what would you do? Boomstick: Well I would find myself a dragon and help defeat the ultimate evil Wiz: Dan and Drago: The duo who saved Vestroia '' '''Boomstick: Red and Charizard: One of the best Pokémon teams ever created. ' Wiz: and The Blue Eyes White Dragon the heart of Seto Kiba's Deck Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and It's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Dan and Drago Wiz: The world of Vestroia was in chaos. The disruption of the silent and infinity core was causing the 6 worlds to fall in on each other and the creatures of this world to fall through cracks in the world. '' '''Boomstick: An in our world these creatures fell in the form of cards and weird mechanical spheres. These became a card game and these creatures became known as Bakugaun. What a weird name.' Wiz: It actually translates to exploding sphere. Which is accurate because of the way the game is played. Boomstick: One day in Vestroia, a character was swept into our world. The dragonoiod that became known as Drago. Wiz: Drago is an extremely powerful Bakugaun. Able to increase his power and strength by insane amounts with his ability cards. Basically a power boost. Boomstick: Fire wall adds 50 power and Boosted Dragon and Melt Flare add 100 power. He can even use Fire tornado to steel from the other Bakugaun. Wiz: Drago has not done everything he's done alone. Upon landing on Earth he formed a partnership with a human named Dan Kuso. While mostly there to activate abilities, and be the brain behind the brawn. Dan is Drago's motivation to keep going. Boomstick: He allows him to power up with his abilities. But very rarely is he responsible for Drago's most well know trait. His evolution Wiz: Drago has a power that is extremely rare. The warrior gene which allows him to become the most powerful Bakugaun known. This is done with through evolutions. While most Bakugaun can evolve once maybe twice. Drago has the record for this ten fold. Boomstick: He has more forms than Itchigo: he has 17 forms! Including (deep breath everybody) Basic, Delta, Ultimate, Infinity, Perfect, Neo, Vexos, Maxus, Cross, Maxus Cross, Helix, Lumina, Blitz, Titanium, Mercury, Fusion, and Areoblitz. How the heck is this guy beatable. Wiz: Well he can't do all of those by himself. For example, the infinity draganoid form is only available with the infinity core and Maxus dragonoid was only made with the equipment stolen from other brawlers. Boomstick: Yeah but most of them are through his sheer determination to overcome the obstacle. Why does that sound familiar. (Goku going super Saiyan 3) Boomstick: Anyway, the forms boost his power and allows him to use new abilities. Usually they just increase his power or steal opponents power. Wiz: Drago's last ability has nothing to do with himself. Dan has the ability to attach gears to him which allow him to increase his power even more. With Helix Dragonoid, he can apply Jektor, and Lumino draganoid has explosive gear Boomstick: Drago is an extremely powerful Bakugaun, he stopped the end of Bakugaun multiple times, prevented Naga for becoming all powerful, was one of the only Bakugaun to escape the doom dimension, and has beaten every other Bakugaun brawler. He may be a little hot headed but don't under estimate the blazing power of Dan and Drago. If you do, ask somebody else how they tried and failed. Dan: C'mon Dragon we can do this. Bakugaun Brawl. Red and Charizard Wiz: Red was born in the Kanto region in the world of Pokémon. Boomstick: However he was soon recruited by an old man to travel around the region and become the greatest Pokémon trainer ever. So he did. But in order to become the best trainer in history, he needed a partner. Wiz: So he chose a partner that matched his name. A partner with a flare and flame. This was Charmander. Boomstick: Which would eventually evolve into the 5 foot 7 iconic dragon known as Charizard. Wiz: Charizard is a fire and flying type which allows him great speed. He can emit fire from his mouth with flamethrower and fire spin. Use his speed for a never miss attack of swift. Punch his foes with brute force with Mega Punch and Mega Kick. Or incinerate them with Fire Blast and Blast Burn. '' '''Boomstick: well that would be enough but over the course of their adventure they became friends and learn the ability to mega evolve. This allows him to increase his strength, defense and can boost his attack power even more with tough claws. That is one powerful Pokémon.' Wiz: But he is not invincible. He is weak to water, electric and water and red doesn't study the types of moves like other trainers. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter. He's defeated a blastoied despite the disadvantage, defeated MewTwo and can lift a 600 lbs golem. Red and his Charizard have done some crazy stuff together. Wonder Where I can get one. Wiz: Don't hold your breath. Red: Charizard I chose you. Blue eyes and Seto Wiz: Seto was just a young boy when he and his little brother Mokuba became orphaned. Boomstick: Good Job there parents, you left your kid Wiz: Seto met a man who was the head of the world famous KibaCorp. In order to make a name for himself, he challenged this man to a game of chess. And won. Boomstick: Being part of one of the richest families in the world met he got himself a good education. He found that he had a skill with the card game Yu-Gi-OH. He became skilled with it and somehow got his hands on three of the rarest cards within the game. 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons. ' Blue Eyes Battle Scream ''Wiz: The Blue eye's is enormously powerful and is the key to Seto Kiba's deck. In battle he usually sends out monsters in order to bide him time to summon the beast. With its 3000/2500 power, it tramples over most other monsters in the game. '''Boomstick: Its one downside is one that is shared with multiple monsters in the game, it only has one move. If someone has more power than it will fall Wiz: Which is why Seto has stocked his deck with spell in order to increase his power. Most of the them increase his power or decrease his opponents. Boomstick: He's destroyed his VR games biggest enemy and has beaten the odds multiple times. But he isn't unbeatable. Wiz: He has lost to Yu-Gi multiple times and once had his soul trapped in by Maximillian Pegasus Boomstick: But they had millennium pieces! ''' ''Wiz: While Pegasus might have cheated and seen his hand. The most during their battles that Yu-Gi's has ever shown is the amount of knowledge behind the game and a confidence boost. '' '''Boomstick: But they have been through a lot. Take it from Noah, do not mess with Seto and the Blue eye's White Dragon. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle!!! Death Battle One day three people walk into a park. One of them sees the Poke ball hanging from Red's belt Dan: Hey! Red: What? Dan: You want to have a battle? That looks like a pretty strong Bakugaun. '' 'Red: I don't know what you mean. But if it is a battle you want. I will happily reply.' Red takes out His Charizard and Dan brings out his gate card. The third person tilts his head and smiles '''Seto: That's an interesting card you have. Allow me to match you for it.' Dan: Alright! A three way! Red releases Charizard who roars with intimidation. Dan: That's the most pitiful Bakuguan ever. Seto: I've seen worse Red: Well lets see your's Seto: Very well. Blue eye's white dragon I release you. Seto's card glows on his holodisk and the blue eye's shoots out from the disk and lets out a triumphant scream. Red gasps at the size of this astonishing creature but Dan just smirks Dan: I will admit that does look very impressive. And if it fights as it should it should be a better challenge then that thing. Red: Hey! Dan: But I think you need to see what a truly powerful fighter looks like. Bakugaun Brawl! Dan throws a small red sphere which then transforms into the full Drago. Drago: Good to be back Seto: It talks!? Dan: Lets get this over with The other two stand confident and ready for battle Fight! R: Charizard use swift and attack the white dragon. Charizard attacks and strikes the blue eye's and gets a hit in. The blue eyes rears up as Charizard falls back as drago charges into the blue eye's. R: Now attack the red dragon with flamethrower! As Charizard prepares his attack he is blasted by the blue eye's who threw Drago off his back. He falls back and red gives him a heal. As Charizard heals, the fight with the two giant dragons continues. Seto: You can't win. Dan: Well see about that. Drago attack Drago attacks but is repelled by an invisible force. Blasting back and burring him. Drago: Arrrgh Seto: You fell for my mirror force trap card. Dan: What the heck was that ability card. Doesn't matter. Ability card activate! Drago suddenly got a power boost and blasted him with a bigger flamethrower. Seto: That's impossible. Suddenly a fully energized Charizard activated Mega Kick and strikes the blue eye before turning and Mega Punching Drago. Both of them stumbled back. Seto: Enough, lets end this. He attacks with a blast and knocks him down and stands up with more power, blasts Drago and hurts him. Drago: Dan hold on and wait. Drago forms a rock cocoon as the battle continues. Red heals Charizard again and gives him a stone. Red: I'm out of heals. You have to give it all you got. A blast of energy erupts from Charizard and he becomes Mega Charizard. Seto: What kind of polymerization was that?! Mega Charizard attacked and punched Blue eyes again and again. Burning and punching him until he stops. Red: what are you doing? What happened. Seto: Magic card. Defense paralysis. He kicks Mega Charizard back and Seto draws three cards. He plays the first two and then the third. Seto: Now face the power of the Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon Charizard Breaks free from the paralyzes and tries to attack but is bitten by a second head and is knocked away by another head. R: Oh that's not good. The three heads of the Ultimate dragon roar in unison as the cocoon breaks open and the Delta Draganoid appears. R: You've got to be kidding me He tries to attack but delta draganoid breaths fire on him and swipes at his chest. Charizard falls backward and red runs to help him but the blue eye's fires a blast from each head Seto: Now Blue Eye's. Finish him off Dan: Ability card activate. Boosted Dragon. 4 blasts of huge power streak toward red and Charizard who look at it as red can only say Red: What! No. That's... BOOM!!! Red and Charizard are instantly disintegrated. The battle turns back to the two remaining combatants. The two go back and forth kicking and blasting energy at each other. Then stumble back weak but Seto smiles. Seto: Blue Eye's end this now!'' Blue eye's blasts a gigantic blast at the dragon who tries to fight against it. Dan: Come on Drago you can do it. Drago: He's right. I can. The blast starts to be absorbed into him as Seto stares in shock! '''Seto: This can't be happening. This isn't possible. Drago absorbs the final attack and becomes Helix Draganoid and roars with new power. Dan: Lets finish this. Jektor go. A gear flies up and attaches to Drago as he charges a blast. Dan: Ability card Activate. Maximum Dragon. Helix Draganoid's full blast shoots out and connects with the Blue Eye's who tries to fight the oncoming power but can't contain it and disintegrates. Seto screams as he is hit with a blast of energy and burns away. The area goes silent and Drago returns to his sphere. Dan: Way to go buddy! KO Dan walks out of the park while a Blue eye's card lands next to a battered poke ball, before burning away. Post Match Results Boomstick: And that's a dragon battle everybody! ' ''Wiz: This was a tricky one. Because these games play so differently, we can't scale say the G-Power of Drago to the attack power of the Blue Eye's So we have to show this in different scale and compare feats. '''Boomstick: So first things first, Why did Charizard go out. Wiz: Charizard can certainly put up a good fight but he simply can't stand to the power of these two behemoths. Boomstick: He may have had the speed but was outclassed in destructive capability. Wiz: So what about the Blue Eyes. Well he simply can't land something that would kill him. Here's the proof. Drago once absorbed the energy from a weapon design to kill all the Bakugaun. We can't measure the exact power of this but we do know it was design to eliminate all Bakugaun in Vestroia. Weather you considered Vestroia an entire Galaxy or just a planet. That is more power than the blue eye's could emit. He just had to gain enough power to land a final blow. Even if we include other spell, trap, or ability cards, or other monsters, Dan's monsters simply outclass almost everything they have to throw at him. '' '''Boomstick: Plus Seto uses the blue eye's as a puppet while Dan and Drago are friends and care about each other. Drago just soared above the rest.' Wiz: The winner is Dan and Drago Next Time A desolate forest. Nothing in sight. Suddenly a man with white hair lands, draws an iconic sword, and blocks an ice warrior before cutting through dimensions and shattering it into pieces. as the pieces land a girl with white hair draws her sword and a glyph appears to rocket her forward. Vergil vs Weiss Schnee Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles